


Not enough

by beapot



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Post Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beapot/pseuds/beapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#1<br/>Non ho fatto sogni di viaggi lontani, di nuove scoperte e avventure, e a questo punto credo che il problema sia proprio questo: io non riesco a capire mia figlia perché continuiamo ad essere troppo diverse.</p>
<p>#2<br/>Una parte di me era convinta che in qualche modo lei sarebbe tornata, alla fine, una volta che si fosse spenta la scintilla della novità e che avesse sentito la mancanza di quello che aveva lasciato dietro di sé</p>
<p>#3<br/>Ma Rose non era una sciocca, non lo è mai stata, e viaggiando ha imparato che il lietofine non esiste mai davvero. Lei sapeva, come lo sapevo io, che per quanto potessi essere uguale a lui non sarei mai stato all'altezza delle sue aspettative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not enough

**Not enough**

 

 

_Jackie_

 

Ho sempre lasciato a mia figlia tutta la libertà che poteva desiderare, solo che forse l'ho fatto per la ragione sbagliata.

Le ho permesso di essere indipendente prima di quanto fosse lecito, finendo per guardarla crescere insoddisfatta della sua vita senza poter fare nulla per aiutarla a fare le scelte giuste, e credo di non averci mai nemmeno provato perché nessuno mi ha mai detto di farlo. O di _come_ farlo.

L'ho cresciuta da sola credendo di non esserne in grado, ed è stata proprio la mia paura a trasformarmi in un fallimento di madre - sì, perché è così che mi sento ogni volta che la vedo sparire e riapparire con quella buffa cabina blu e un uomo che potrebbe essere il padre che non ha mai avuto. Un fallimento, perché se io fossi stata in grado di darle quello di cui aveva bisogno forse non sarebbe andata a cercare la realizzazione dei suoi desideri altrove.

 

Adesso la guardo da lontano, vedo le sue spalle curve e il capo piegato a fissare il pavimento, e tutto quello che posso fare è osservarla in silenzio mentre si chiude in se stessa. Ho provato a parlarle, un giorno, ma è bastata una sua occhiata disperata e vuota a interrompere il mio monologo che, come al solito, stava prendendo una strada tutta sua senza cogliere il vero problema nemmeno per sbaglio.

Ho sempre avuto questo difetto, io, me lo hanno detto in molti e io ho sempre scacciato il dubbio che avessero ragione come si scaccerebbe un insetto molesto che ronza intorno alla propria faccia, e me ne sono infischiata finché non mi sono accorta che era tutto vero. Finché non mi sono accorta che il mio modo di affrontare il mondo è sempre stato quello di ridurlo a quelle quattro cose che conosce e di cui mi sento padrona, e poco importa se ormai non ha più senso perché le cose sono diventate centinaia e tutte diverse, poco importa se mia figlia si rifiuta di parlare da giorni, perché anche oggi sono qui che quasi la incolpo e vorrei rimproverarla invece che consolarla. 

Per fortuna poi ho ritrovato Pete, e il giorno in cui mi sono avvicinata a Rose per cercare di scuoterla dal torpore in cui si era rinchiusa si è avvicinato e mi ha portato via da lei con una delicatezza che non ricordavo appartenergli, impedendomi di farle male e di _farmi_ male non appena ha capito dove saremmo andate a parare – io a parlare di cose che non conoscevo e che non potevo capire, e Rose a darmi della sciocca superficiale solo per avere qualcuno su cui sfogare il dolore che non riusciva più a trattenere. Ecco, forse l'unica cosa di buono che ho fatto per lei in tutti questi anni è stato fungerle da capro espiatorio, un punching ball personale su cui riversare le sue frustrazioni anche quando queste non dipendevano davvero da me. E lo avrei fatto anche allora se Pete non fosse intervenuto, sarei stata lì ad accogliere i suoi colpi sentendo di meritarmeli tutti, e forse avrei avuto una possibilità di capire per una volta quello che stava provando, anche se sicuramente l'avrei fatto nel peggior modo possibile, dicendo le cose sbagliate e dimostrando ancora una volta di non essere in grado di starle vicino come avrei dovuto fare in tutti questi anni in cui l'ho sempre abbandonata a se stessa. Come dovrei fare anche adesso, che invece continuo a non fare niente e a guardarla, completamente impotente, mentre qualcun altro pensa a proteggermi da tutto il dolore che potrei infliggere a tutti senza accorgermene.

Ma il problema è che per quanto io ci abbia provato in questi anni, per quanto io ci abbia provato soprattutto negli ultimi tempi, faccio ancora fatica a mettermi nei suoi panni e a vedere il mondo con i suoi occhi. E a questo punto mi chiedo se forse non sia meglio così, se non sia meglio tentare di risolvere tutto con una tazza di tè fumante e una giornata di shopping al centro commerciale piuttosto che rendermi conto di quanto, senza che io possa fare niente per evitarlo, ciò che ho di più caro a mondo stia soffrendo, desiderando di essere morta in qualche galassia lontana piuttosto che trovarsi a non riuscire a piangere su una spiaggia a migliaia di chilometri da casa.

 

Io ho sempre accettato la mia vita, semplice e monotona e forse anche un po' superficiale, con quella sindrome di Peter Pan che mi spingeva a fingere di essere ancora un'adolescente e a volermi circondare di spasimanti solo per ridare a me stessa un po' di quell'autostima che in fondo non ho mai avuto, e non ho mai cercato di più di una casa abbastanza dignitosa e di un lavoro che mi aiutasse a mantenerla.

Non ho fatto sogni di viaggi lontani, di nuove scoperte e avventure, e a questo punto credo che il problema sia proprio questo: io non riesco a capire mia figlia perché continuiamo ad essere troppo diverse. Lei non si è mai accontentata di niente, e persino quando si è vista scivolare tra le dita la vita fantastica che aveva appena scoperto si è buttata a capofitto in una cosa più grande di lei in quell'organizzazione che studia gli alieni e l'universo.

Forse il Torchwood la fa sentire a casa più di quanto non l'abbia mai fatta sentire io.

Forse io non sono mai stata _abbastanza_ per capire davvero di cosa avesse bisogno la mia Rose.

Forse non lo sarò mai.

 

 

_Mickey_

 

C'è stato un periodo, all'inizio, quando ci siamo conosciuti, in cui tutto sembrava andare splendidamente. Eravamo dei ragazzini innamorati che si accontentavano di prendersi un gelato insieme durante le pause del lavoro, facendoci qualche risata sincera e anche un po' stupida solo per il piacere di vedere l'una gli occhi dell'altro illuminarsi per un attimo.

Anche quel giorno era andato così, con la quotidianità che avevamo acquisito nel tempo e la spensieratezza del nostro amore appena sbocciato, e poi improvvisamente lui è piombato dal cielo con i suoi mostri di plastica alle calcagna e me l'ha portata via.

Io l'avevo sempre saputo, in fondo, che Rose voleva di più da questa vita, che era stanca di fare la commessa e di sentire di non valere niente. Me lo aveva detto tante di quelle volte che io ormai non l'ascoltavo più, eppure non avevo mai fatto niente per tirarla su. Lei era la cosa più bella che mi fosse successa, e mi bastava saperla al mio fianco per amare quella mia vita monotona fatta di mani sporche di grasso nell'officina del quartiere e di partite trasmesse al pub che sapeva sempre un po' troppo di birra mischiata a polvere. Io non mi ero accontentato, non mi ero rassegnato a non poter avere di più, semplicemente mi sentivo completo con Rose. E ingenuamente ho sempre creduto che per lei fosse lo stesso.

Il giorno in cui mi ha lasciato con un 'grazie' e un bacio sulla guancia per partire col Dottore mi sono sentito morire dentro, ma non ho avuto la forza per trattenerla. Né il coraggio per seguirla, poi, quando dopo mesi sono tornati a chiedermi di andare con loro. L'avevo vista cambiata, più forte e sicura di sé, e non sono stato capace di odiarla per il modo in cui mi aveva abbandonato. Lei era stata la mia felicità quando non riusciva nemmeno a trovare la propria, chi ero io per incolparla di avermi messo da parte per cercare di raggiungerla?

Una parte di me era convinta che in qualche modo lei sarebbe tornata, alla fine, una volta che si fosse spenta la scintilla della novità e che avesse sentito la mancanza di quello che aveva lasciato dietro di sé, ma al ritorno da uno dei suoi ennesimi viaggi, con un Dottore che adesso aveva persino una faccia diversa, mi sono accorto che alla novità non c'era mai fine e che l'interezza dell'Universo non avrebbe mai potuto competere con l'appartamento alla periferia di Londra che avrei potuto offrirle io. In quel momento ho guardato la mia vita e l'ho trovata vuota come non lo era mai stata, e per la prima volta ho capito come dovesse sentirsi lei quando cercava di gridare aiuto e né io né Jackie eravamo in grado di ascoltarla. Jackie, un altro capitolo importante in questa storia. Jackie con la testa tra le nuvole, Jackie sempre un po' distratta, Jackie che alla fine si è fatta divorare dai sensi di colpa e che era tutto ciò che mi era rimasto di Rose.

Poi finalmente è arrivato un giorno in cui non ho più potuto sopportare quello che la mia vita era diventata, e allora mi ero detto che se avessi voluto indietro tutto quello che avevo perso avrei dovuto seguirla, provare a vedere se quella sua nuova vita fosse adatta anche a me e provare a viverla con lei; mi sono lanciato in avventure che andavano senz'altro oltre le mie capacità, ma grazie a cui ero riuscito a dimostrare di valere qualcosa - se non a lei, ormai troppo presa dalla magnificenza di un alieno senza età e sempre pronto a trascinarla in mille pericoli e meraviglie - almeno a me stesso.

Ma proprio quando sono finalmente riuscito a guardarmi allo specchio con un orgoglio tutto nuovo, mi sono accorto di averla persa per sempre, perché ormai Rose apparteneva a lui da troppo tempo.

 

 

 

_Il Dottore – Metacrisi umana_

 

Non sapevo nemmeno che per me fosse possibile esistere.

Andiamo, un umano con la conoscenza di un Signore del Tempo e i suoi ricordi che non impazzisce al solo pensiero di avere tutto quel gran disordine in testa? No, decisamente inconcepibile, eppure eccomi qui: un solo cuore, un corpo perfettamente sano e funzionante, i ricordi di una vita che non so ancora se ho vissuto davvero o se è quella di qualcun altro, e il sapere dell'Universo in un cervello umano che più umano non si può.

L'opportunità che in certo senso ho sempre desiderato, in centinaia e centinaia di anni passati a viaggiare in lungo e in largo nello Spazio e nel Tempo, l'opportunità di fermarmi un attimo e invecchiare tenendo stretta la mano della persona che altrimenti non avrei potuto mai potuto amare davvero. Per uno come me - o come lui, o come noi, ancora non so come considerarci - la prospettiva di lasciarsi andare a vivere una vita mortale è paragonabile al sollievo che l'uomo medio prova quando torna dal lavoro e si leva le scarpe per buttarsi sulla poltrona del salotto.

Ecco, un paragone banale ma più che calzante, direi. E io sono qui, ora, a poter abbracciare questa fantastica novità di normalità che mai avrei immaginato di poter avere – lo sento, il mio cervello che mi dice che è una sensazione completamente nuova. È bellissimo, è quasi meglio che trovarsi in un nuovo corpo dopo la rigenerazione, con nuovi denti e nuove braccia e nuovi muscoli nelle gambe per correre qua e là.

Ecco, questo è stato l'entusiasmo che ho provato all'inizio, quando mi sono accorto di esistere e ho percepito ogni cellula del mio corpo uguale a quelle che avevo prima ma incredibilmente diversa, ed ero davvero pieno di energie e di aspettative per tutto quello che sarebbe venuto dopo.

Ho scambiato uno sguardo con l'altro me, con il vero Dottore, quello che ha vissuto i ricordi che mi ha lasciato e che continuerà a rivederli ogni giorno anche in nuove avventure, e abbiamo deciso insieme che io sarei sceso dalla TARDIS insieme a lei. E con lei avrei passato il resto della mia assurda esistenza.

Ma Rose non era una sciocca, non lo è mai stata, e viaggiando ha imparato che il lietofine non esiste mai davvero. Lei sapeva, come lo sapevo io, che per quanto potessi essere uguale a lui non sarei mai stato all'altezza delle sue aspettative.

Sarei potuto invecchiare con lei e lei con me, avremmo potuto passare la nostra vita insieme come due persone assolutamente normali, lasciandoci alle spalle tutto quello che avevamo scoperto fino ad allora, ma non sarei stato _lui_. Non l'avrei abbracciata facendole posare la testa in mezzo a due cuori come ormai si era abituata a fare, tanto per cominciare, e non l'avrei più portata in giro per le galassie a mostrarle l'Universo e a salvare mondi. Non saremmo più stati _noi_ come lo eravamo diventati, e se all'inizio lei aveva fatto uno sforzo per accettarmi, se all'inizio si era imposta di essere felice con me nonostante, ancora oggi posso leggere nel suo sguardo che non è mai stato questo ciò che voleva, e che una parte di lei è rimasta intrappolata tra le ante della TARDIS e non sarà mai davvero mia.


End file.
